dee x dahlia
by barrylawn
Summary: dee wants to find true love CAN SHE DO IT?
dee vasquez had a very tough dilemma. you see the director of the steel samurai show sal manella was very hot but she was lesbian so she wasnt allowed to be with him. a tear rolled down her face and she went out for a walk.

"i want to fuck sal" she kept mumbling. she silently cursed her horrid doctor who said no when she said she liked him, she went into the court to read when she bumped into someone and she dropped her books.

"fuck" said the girl. dee helped her pick up the books. the girl got all her books back and the two made eye contact. dee sweated uncontrollably at the irresistable dahlia hawthorne. i must look so weird, thought dee until she noticed dahlia was doing the same.

it must be love thought dee

"h h hi" said dahlia "c c can we go to my bed"

GAAAAAAAAAAAAASP HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIT HOLYSHIIIIIT thought dee

"YES" she screamed and everyone looked at her but it was okay because dahlia dragged her to the floor and they started fucking and the guys got back to their work because everyone has sex its nothing special.

69 HOURS LATER

dee and dahlia left the court hand in hand and walked all the way back to dahlias house it took 10 hours but that was ok because dee had her dolly to keep her company.

when they got home dee went up to dahlia room she felt like she had been watched but wasn't sure why. dahlia then came in with some fun things.

"wanna play dee wee?" she said

THE NEXT MORNING

a great ligt pierced the darkness

"dalia time for school" came a voice that must be her moters

"fuck school" said dalia

"fuck you" and the door slam shut

"awesom im free" sad dahlia and they played more games not like snakes and ladders a different kind. they didnt go outside all day but somehow they still got very wet by the end of the day. however before going to sleep there was a knock on the door.

"dahlia"

dahlia groaned nd left the room.

39 minutes passed and the great sexy goddess finally returned.

"im very tired lets sleep." so dahlia slept with dee all night.

meanwhile sal was at home dreaming about dee.

"MY LOOOOVE! WHEN WILL YOU COME BACK TO MEEEEEE?"

sal decided it was time to do something so he got out his dee vasquez radar and said

"alright oldbugs in charge until i get back" and he was gone by sunset like in western movies it was awesome someone should make a movie of this with real actors and all itll look so cool and itll get a million views and likes.

IN THE MORNING

dahlia woke up with her precious treasure in her arms.

"what should we do today dolly" asked dee

"we should go to school." said dahlia

"WHAT WHY WE MIGHT GET CAUGHT AND GET IN TREBLE!"

"dont worry i get in trouble all the time and i want my frends to meet my wife"

dee stared at her teen angle for a minute like damon gant does but with love and affection.

"ok fine." she said and they got dressed shared their seriel like a romantic couple and left for the school which was around the corner nice change of pace,

dee met dahlias friends beech impa and assley before classes begin.

"we have sex education today" said the teacher ron juice.

"i alrady know sir" said dahlia

"then explain dahlia" said ronnie

"ok" said dahlia and she and dee got on the floor for fucking and everyone crowded around. a few sniggered at first but they stopped when they relised that this was the rare one of a kind golden sex reserved for the maches made in heaven. however one person was not impressed,

A LOUD OBJECTION RUNG OUT ACROSS THE LANDS!

a boy named phoenix wright stood up and pointed

"stop making fools out of yourselfs!" he shouted and everyone laughed at him

"feenie is jelly" the class chanted

"feenie wants to fuck with dahlia"

"WHAT NO!" shouted phoenix but it was true he thought dahlia was so damn sexy and was in despair at losing her to an old bitch.

however then it was dee who stood up for something was amiss. the girl she had just fucked was a virgin she had never fucked her before. a great murmer filled the classroom.

"order" said juicy "what does this mean"

"it means the girl dee just fucked" phoenix pointed "ISN'T DAHLIA HAWTORNE"

everyone gasped

"but when could i have been replaced" said dahlia?

"you left for 39 minutes to talk with you mother" said dee

"OBJECTION" shouted ronnie juice "dahlia doesnt have a mother she has a twin sister named iris

WHAAAAT?

phoenix slammed his desk

"this means THAT IRIS REPLACED HER BECAUSE SHE WAS JELOUS!"

dee grabbed iris by the collar if she has one does she?

"what did you do to MY DOLLY YOU CHEEP KNOCKOFF?" she screemed with fire comin ot of her nose like jsus man im so mad to its hrd to tpe how dar she intrfer with tis sold relatonsip?!

iris broke down crying

"SHES IN THE BASEMENT OF OUR HOUSE!" she wept

"aw iris theres no need to cry" said phoenix giving her a tissue.

"awwwwwwwwwww" said the class because they wer touched by the star of the feenris.

dee ran home and unlocked the celler and dahlia fell out.

"ARE YOU OKAY MY LOVEST DEAR?" shouted dee

" yes" said dahlia

they left the house but then dahlia threw dee to the ground.

"ive had enough love from you old fuck now im gonna end this" dahlia took out her bazooka.

"NOOO" screamd dee

"good night" said dahlia but just then there was a sound of clopping hooves and SAL MANNELA RUSHED IN ON A DONKEY LIKE HOLY CRAP!

"YOU BAK OFF FROM MY LOVECAKE VILE VILLAIN!" scremd sal and he cut dahlia down like a dumb knight and dee got on the back of his donkey and the rode off into the sunset like in western movies it was awesome someone should make a movie of this with real actors and all itll look so cool and itll get a million views and likes.

THE END


End file.
